The present invention relates generally to the preparation and use of xanthogen formate flotation promoters and, more particularly, to alkyl xanthogen 2-chloropropyl formates, wherein the alkyl group contains 2-6 carbon atoms.
Alkyl xanthogen ethyl formates have long been successfully employed as mineral collectors in a broad range of ore flotation operations. In acid circuit and leach-precipitation-float operations, they have proven unique and defied repeated attempts to replace them.
The present invention provides a new composition which offers a significantly improved metallurgical performance. The results of comparative tests on various samples of copper sulfide ore from a large mining operation employing ethyl xanthogen ethyl formate illustrate this performance.
While the ethyl xanthogen ethyl formate has been an industry mainstay, variations are known and have been successful in specific instances.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,536 of Fischer discloses the reaction of xanthates with certain acid chlorides, the product being a useful flotation reagent. Ethyl chlorocarbonate, acetyl chloride, carbonyl chloride and sulfuryl chloride are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,500 of Fischer discloses unsymmetrical alkyl xanthogen formates, most particularly amyl and hexyl xanthogen ethyl formates, as flotation agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,573 of Fischer discloses reaction of a potassium ethyl xanthate with chloro ethyl chloroformate to produce ethyl xanthogen chloro ethyl formate, with a 95% yield.